The present disclosure relates to digital certificates and, more specifically, to using resource records for digital certificate validation.
Digital certificates (e.g., X.509 Certificates) are often an important aspect of digital security. Digital certificates are issued to entities by Certificate Authorities (CAs). These CAs are responsible for verifying that parties requesting digital certificates are who they claim to be. Upon issuance, a digital certificate will typically include, among other things, the name of the issuing CA, the common name (CN) of the owner of the certificate (e.g., the party to whom the certificate is issued), and a modulus. The modulus is a string of characters that acts as the operative portion of the certificate and is unique to a given certificate.